Hidden Secrets
by Bella4evr3
Summary: What if Elena had met Elijah when she was younger, and Elijah didn't erase her memory. What do you think would happen? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there. This is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfic. I'm really excited on writing this. Please review and leave your comment down in the review section.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries is owned by L. J. Smith. I wish I did though. Or Elena would end up with Elijah.

Summary:

What if Elena had met Elijah when she was younger, and Elijah didn't erase her memory. What do you think would happen then.

Preface + Chapter 1

In a vast landscape of flowers, roses, and trees. I sat there playing. Waving my small arms around and around. Just losing myself in the blue sky, as I spiraled on and on. I suddenly became lost, as I gently sat down, on the green grass.

I laid deep down in the flowers. Enclosing me so it would like there wasn't anyone here. I was snuggling into the warmth that the bright beautiful day gave off, and I couldn't get enough of it. I technically loved the outside just as much as I love the inside. My mom would say that I looked like a princess with my long curly brunette hair and my flower pattern dresses.

I gently sat up and looked at the flower in front of me. It was a red rose, one of the prettiest that I have ever seen. Located there in the rose bush. I reached my hand towards the rose and as a result I pricked myself a numerous amount of times. The rose was so far into the bush that just reaching for it would be it's own problem.

I had the flower, but now my arm beheld an array of pricks. Letting my blood seep down my entire arm. I looked around for something to cover it with. But there was nothing. I then made my way back to my house. When a person appeared in front of me.

He had short brunette hair. He was wearing long black pants with a nice navy blue shirt. Topped off with a black coat and tie. I then had a good look of his eyes. They were a blue color( Idk if they are) as he knelt down beside me.

"Are you alright little one?" As he took out what looked like a bandage.

I nodded in reply. But did it look like that I was alright.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate.."

"Stop, no need on calling me sir. You can call me Elijah."

"Elijah. That's a cute name." As I blushed red.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries is owned by The CW and the Author L.J. Smith.

Chapter 2

"Elijah that's a cute name." As I blushed red.

Elijah was finished with bandaging my arm. When he stood up and grabbed my hand. Knowing full well that I was red. He only smirked at that.

"So little one, you now know my name, but it's common courtesy to give ones name after the other."

"My name is Elena. Elena Gilbert."

"Elena, such a cute name for a girl of yourself. So Elena how did you injure yourself?"

"We'll I saw this rose and I knew that I had to have it, so.." As she shrugged and looked down upon the green luminescent grass.

"Don't look down Elena, you may be one of the danger prone people that I have ever met. But your personality for adventure is something that I could generally admire." Elena looked upon him and for some curious reason she felt something for him. He was handsome, but she knew that it couldn't be anything serious, since he was probably in his late 20's and she was only an age of 9.

Elijah did detect something about her. What she just felt for him. The little emotion that was beheld in her eyes. There was a feeling that Elijah hadn't seen before long ago. Back when he was a human.

"Elena, promise me you will stay like this. A lovely and cute girl. Who always has a smile upon her face."

She looked at Elijah then and wondered where this was coming from. Having a sense that he was going to leave her. As she looked gazed at him she noticed that he was reaching for something inside his pocket.

Elijah slowly took out a necklace. A necklace that had his clan's sigil and placed it around her neck. As she began to reply " I promise Elijah, and you need to promise me something." As she walked towards Elijah encircling him in a hug.

"What might that be?"

"To come back to me. " as she cried hugging him tighter and tighter. Imaging that he wouldn't let go. As Elijah slowly returned the embrace. As at that moment he saw what he wanted. But knew if she ever found out about him or about herself that she would be in danger. So that was what led him to leave.

He knelt down to her and whispered " I promise, Elena."

As he took one last glance at her and vanished. Leaving a girl who at that moment gripping the necklace tight as she collapsed and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Story Time Skip- Were in season 2 when Rose kidnaps the doppelganger, Elena. From then on I think you can guess. Also thanks for all the reviews and favs and followers. You guys are always inspiring me to write more everyday.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. The vampire diaries is owned by the CW and the author L.J. Smith. I truly wished I did though.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

As I headed towards my house to change my clothes from the party. Since I was bound to one Katerina Petrova or more formally known as Katherine Pierce. So when Stefan and Daman's plan was set it backfired to me causing me to have the same injuries that they inflicted to her.

During that time, I slowly wished that Elijah was here. For some unknown reason ever since when she met Stefan and Daman Salvatore. She had reoccurring dreams that she hadn't had since she was little. She never told anyone about the. She didn't tell a soul to anyone about Elijah. So no one knew of the man that gave me this necklace.

For time went on and soon she forgot. But she always wore the necklace. For when she forgot it just fell under instinct. Knowing that the necklace meant everything to her. As she continued on she stopped hearing something from the back of her. She looked around and stopped for whoever it was knocked her completely out and hooded her. As she was placed in the trunk of a black car.

* * *

She awoke to a couch that was torn and old. Viewing a place that was a wooded mansion of some type. Assorted with many books and papers laid across the floor. The windows were boarded so sunlight couldn't penetrate the inside. Knowing full well that other vampires kidnapped her. Was it because she was the doppelganger and she was the key to breaking the sun and the moon curse?

As she stood up gripping her necklace. She could see two people in the hall way bickering to one another.

Something about an original. Whoever that is, and handing her over to him. I made my way towards the hallway trying to escape for they were distracted. But I should have known better. For the Girl vampire I heard her name was Rose, used her speed and just like that she was directly in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" Rose inquired.

"Nowhere."

"Yeah, right. Now go back. You are not leaving."

"Who's the Original?

"Nobody."

"He must me important."

"I said he's no body, now sit down and shut up."

As Rose rose her arm and made a motion to Elena knocking her out unconscious. As Elena was laid down upon the couch. With two vampires gazes watching her.

* * *

Elena woke up again across the disgusting old crumble crouch. She had a major headache, that's for sure. She then felt something within her hands. There was a old crumpled up piece of paper. Not knowing what it said or held. She slowly began to uncrumble it.

She read

_Help is on the way. _

_-B _

_Just knowing that Bonnie had figured out that she kidnapped and she had sent someone maybe Stefan or Daman. Was a big relief. Not Knowing who this original vampire was. But she knew that she had to escape this place. Since the original could fairly well turn her in to Klaus for the breaking of the curse. She then heard footsteps coming towards her and began to act like she was sleeping again while her hands went back towards her necklace. _

_She kept praying that he would rescue her. _

_As the footsteps came nearer her she very slowly opened them. It was the boy. What did he want? Well I think that would be easy to assume. As he knelt down towards me. _

"_Please.. Don't" _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Please.." _

"_Stop it!" Rose then rushed in and grabbed the boy and threw him the opposite direction. As soon as she did that we all heard a ringing noise. Knowing full well for who it was. Rose then walked towards the front door. Across the hallway that had big classical chandeliers hanging from the top of the ceiling . As she opened the door I could tell that she was scared of him. _

"_We got the doppelganger. So now you have to keep your end. To free me and the boy from Klaus." _

"_As soon as I see the doppelganger safe, you will have your wish. Trust me I am a man of my word" As Rose nodded and led the way. _

_Elena was gripping her necklace tighter and tighter. Waiting in anticipation and worry for who or what this original was. I mean what if he was.. She couldn't think about it. Since she finally saw him. She didn't notice but she was crying warm tears. For she looked up at him, and his face showed the same exhausted face. She couldn't say anything since he returned. He kept his promise. _

_But she could find the strength to muster up a word. Only a word _

"_Elijah." As she collapsed and did what she so long ago did cried as Elijah's cold embrace enveloped her. _

_Leaving two vampires officially confused. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. The Vampire Diaries is owned by the television network The CW, and the Author of the series: L. J. Smith.

Chapter 4

As Elijah encircled me I couldn't believe this. He was here for real and this wasn't a dream or my imagination. But, when I was about to speak. Elijah went over to Rose and the boy called Trevor. Who's name I overhead a couple of minutes ago.

It was so fast that he killed Trevor and compelled Rose to forget and to go. As Elijah did so I could see Rose replying then heading the other direction out of the house.

" So your a vampire?"

At that, Elijah froze in place and slowly whirled to face Elena. He couldn't believe that after all these years she figured it out. He left her to protect he. But he should have guessed since she was the danger prone little girl that he met years ago. Who had grew up to be more beautiful then he pictured all these years ago.

"I am. Elean how did you.."

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore, I'm currently dating one of the two brothers. It was actually Stefan who told me that he and his brother were vampires." Elijah was nodding his head in disdain. Not wanting this life for her. Since she could get killed. But noticed that she still wore the necklace of his family's crest tucked behind her shirt.

"I see that you kept it."

"Yes, I never take it off. It's there to remind me of a promise. Made a long time ago. It's very special to me cause your the one who gave it to me. I still can't believe your here." She smiled cheerfully but slowed and turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Elena?"

"The Salvatores are on there way here to rescue me and if your here they will surely kill you."

" I wouldn't worry about that. I am an Original meaning I can't get killed eaisly." As he walked towards me. "I can only only be killed with a special kind of wood, White Oak. It's very rare and hard to come by." She nodded, but she still insisted that he should leave. Not wanting to deal of how she knew him. He conceided and followed her orders as the honorous man he is. Just in time to.

The brothers were there, and they missed there shot to kill.

"Elena!" I heard Stefan and Damon yelling out for me. Thinking I was in danger. They were right, but they didn't notice it already passed.

"Right here." I said as both of them were suddenly right in front of me.

"Elena, are you alright."

"I am Stefan. Two that kidnapped me had left. They said something of being scared of an Origianal. I think that what they called him." Mentally smiling inside my mind. As I saw both of there faces pale.

" What?" Faking that I didn't notice what was going on.

"Crap, well there goes the neighborhood. Guess we should drink ourselves to death. No pun attended." Damon said as Stefan gave him the look.

"What?" I said again. Forcing someone to answer the god damn question.

"An Original is bad news Elena. Trust me I wouldn't even want to go against one." Stefan said. Earning Elena just a mental chuckle. Making her really anxious to see there reactions that she knew him. The oh so powerful Original that they were afraid of.

Oh, Elijah how you do these things to me. As she gazed in the two brother's eyes awaiting. Awaiting what will soon come to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon and Stefan were looking at me strangely. Stranger then normal. Ever since we got back from the house in the middle of nowhere, they've been seemingly distant. Could it be that they figured it out? It couldn't have been.

It's been five days since my run in with my dear old friend, Elijah. God how I missed him. Wishing just to be near him. Even if it's just for a second. I didn't want to be here. Now that Elijah has been put back into the picture.

I began to play around with my necklace. Admiring the way it felt. Maybe I was just to young at the time. But the necklace could of meant something. Was there a significant reason that he gave it to me. But, for all I know that it was just a token, a piece to always remember him and his love that he has for me. As Damon and Stefan came into view.

They were both standing in the view of the doorway to my room. Seeming like they had something to tell me.

"Elena"

"Yes, Damon"

"Me. Stefan and I came to a little agreement. All you need to know is that you will stay in the confines of this house. For your own protection."

"What? Why?" How could they do this and why? I was really starting to hate these guys.

"Elena this is only for your own good. Now that we know an Original is coming after you. You need to stay safe. You are valuable also both of us care about you and we just don't want you to get hurt." Stefan said a little to comfortably.

I didn't care not like Elijah would hurt me. Should I tell them but didn't think much on that. I still wanted to see there faces. To see there reactions.

I looked at them and acted. "You guys are right. I should care about what you guys think and I know that you guys just care and looking out for me. So would you two mind I've been tired a lot lately so can you guys leave so I can sleep."

They both nodded as Stefan came over to me and looked straight into my eyes seeing that there was going to be nothing more but was clouded by the urge to feel something that he was completely blinded of what was in front of him. As he walked the other way and then shut the door behind him.

It was now midnight only about four hours since the brothers left and I left the "safety" of my home to go a walk in the night. I went down a couple of streets watching the clear night sky. As the clouds moved slowly by. I rounded a corner and came into view of a mansion. It was the most regal looking mansion that I had ever seen. I walked towards it. As if it knew I was coming.

The front door opened revealing a woman with long- blonde hair. She was so familiar, but I couldn't place her in the back of my mind. As if I was in a haze a voice followed the girl. It was none other then the voice of my Elijah. As my body moved deeper and deeper into the house. Finding it's way to the confines of Elijah's cool embrace.


End file.
